Halloween With The Gang
by x Rajah x
Summary: Trick or treating with the Star Wars gang is quite an adventure! ObiWan torments trick or treaters, Luke gets scared, someone gets smashed, and will Anakin ever find a costume? Humorous Halloween viggie.


I know, I'm keeping my Vacation's Where I Wanna Be readers waiting much too long, and consistently telling you I'll update without doing so. I'm SO SORRY! I'm having writers block (I guess it does exist) :(

But I've been dying to write a holiday-related oneshot since I joined here back in January. So here it is, just in time for Halloween! YAY.

This is VERY AU, you'll see when you read it that Anakin and Padmé's twins, Luke and Leia are young children and Anakin's not evil.

Unfortunately for me , that means it'll remind you of Vacation's Where I Wanna Be, and you'll beg for updates some more... I'm TRYING.

And lucky for you, I have a serious need for comic relief!!!!

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CANDY BRANDS MENTIONED.

Disclaimer: Look George Lucas up in the dictionary. He won't be there, and you'll have wasted a few moments of your life, but if he was in there, it would say, the lucky guy who owns Star Wars. It would not say that under the entry for "Jedi Master Arie Skywalker", who would like you to know that she is not in the dictionary either. Yet. : P

**Title: Halloween with the Gang**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: Another weird ending, LOL.**

**-------**

Padmé Skywalker entered the main room to find her husband sprawled out on the couch watching the holovid.

She sat down next to him, soon discovering that he was watching an R-rated scary movie.

She shuddered. "Anakin... will you stay behind this year to pass out candy to the trick or treaters?"

Anakin, who had been watching the screen intently, leapt about five standard feet in the air. "WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelped.

"I said..." Padmé began.

"I know what you said, dear. But ME miss trick or treating? NEVER! Wow, the thought of such a thing sends shivers down my spine!"

Padmé pointed at the movie Anakin had been engrossed in and retorted, "And a guy getting his teeth ripped out one by one by a rusted tool doesn't?"

"Nope." Anakin said nonchalantly, grabbing a bowl of candy Padmé had set down. He reached for a piece, but Padmé snatched it away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Anakin screamed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Padmé argued. "This is for the children that come to our door. Anakin, someone has to stay behind, and I'm going this time because Leia wants us to go together."

Leia and Padmé were going to dress in matching costumes this year.

"Find someone else." Anakin stated simply. "I'm going. I'm not missing out on free candy."

"Anakin, the candy is for children." Padmé told him.

"Well, I'm a child at heart!" Anakin pouted, stamping one of his feet upon the floor. "And I wanna go!" He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine!" Padmé said, exasperated. She threw her hands into the air. "I'll find someone else! But you'd better not steal ANY candy from ANY children, Anakin, or I'll..."

"Steal candy?" Anakin questioned. "You must be thinking of Obi-Wan. I don't steal candy from innocent kids. He does, and then I steal it from him!"

"MEANIE!" Obi-Wan yelled, entering the Skywalker house. "YOU SUCK, ANAKIN! It was YOU! AND I BLAMED LUKE!"

Padmé was astonished. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"We're kidding." Obi-Wan quickly said.

"Good." And Padmé hurried up the stairs to help the kids dress.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"We're kidding?" Anakin asked him.

"She said please, Anakin. The P word practically demands results. And besides, that kid GAVE me his candy for an autograph! "

"Still. We manipulated him." Anakin said. "We should be ashamed."

"I reckon we should." Obi-Wan said. If he had been a dog, his ears would be drooping. Then he caught sight of the candy bowl. "HEY CANDY! COME TO PAPA!"

Anakin stopped him. "Padmé said we can't eat it."

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. You still have much to learn. Since when do husbands listen to their wives?"

"Since they threaten to beat you senseless and make you sleep on the couch."

Obi-Wan thought a second. "Good point." Anakin looked relieved.

Then, Obi-Wan's hand plunged into the candy bowl, and when he withdrew it, it contained several Milky Ways and a packet of mini M&Ms.

"OBI-WAN! DID YOU FORGET WHAT I SAID A FEW SENTENCES AGO???!"

"Nope." Obi-Wan said, stuffing his face with the candy, which was still in the wrapper. He licked his lips and smiled. "Sucks for you, Anakin! Muahahahaha!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Padmé can't make me sleep on the couch!!! I don't live here!"

"But I can beat you senseless!" a voice called. Padmé stood in the doorway, wearing a pink sparkly dress and a tiara.

"That's funny, Anakin." Obi-Wan remarked. "You didn't tell me Padmé got re-elected as Queen of Naboo."

Anakin sighed loudly. "She didn't."

Padmé put her hands on her hips. "Do not eat the candy."

"_Do not eat the candy." _Obi-Wan mocked quietly.

"OBI-WAN!" Padmé screeched.

Obi-Wan shrunk into the couch cushions. "I'm invisible."

Just then, Leia came bounding down the stairs, also wearing a sparkly gown and a princess crown. "Daddy!" she yelled, falling into his lap.

"Hey, sweetie." Anakin said, "You're a beautiful princess if I ever saw one."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Leia said, pleased. "Hello, Uncle Obi."

"Hey, Leia. You are so cute in that little princess dress. You remind me of your father... I mean your mother. Hahaha... I just had a funny mental picture of Anakin in a Amidala outfit!" Obi-Wan laughed hysterically.

Leia giggled too. "Wow, Uncle Obi. You're so silly."

"Yeah. Did I ever tell you that story, Leia? About your Mommy being Queen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Leia said, scooting over of Anakin's lap and into Obi-Wan's as Anakin rose to help Luke into his costume.

Luke sat at the foot of the stairs, trying to tie his vampire cape around his neck. "Stupid thing won't tie." He told Anakin.

"Here I'll tie it, you goof." Anakin offered. Luke allowed him to tie it, and then he slipped his vampire teeth into his mouth.

"Am I scary, Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Now more then ever." Anakin replied.

"RAR!" Luke screamed, leaping toward Padmé.

"That's so cute!" Padmé squealed. "My little boy is dressed like a monstrous blood-sucking creature!"

Luke smiled toothily."Candy?"

"Yes, darling. In a moment." Padmé told her impatient son. "Leia! Sweetheart, you ready?"

Anakin entered the living room to hear the tail end of whatever Obi-Wan was telling his daughter. "...And then, I beat the living crap out of Darth Maul's tattooed butt."

Leia laughed. "That was a good story!"

"And the moral of this story is..." Obi-Wan finished. "Don't play with matches."

"Okay, Uncle Obi." Leia said, running off to join her mother and brother.

Padmé poked her head out of the kitchen. "Anakin, you'd better find a costume! The kids and I are leaving now. Yoda's passing out candy... and you guys can catch up later!"

"KAY BYE!" Obi-Wan called back. "I can't WAIT! I'm dreaming of Skittles... Reese Cups and M&Ms..." he sang.

"And Snickers." Anakin added.

"Padmé!!!! Anakin is making me hungry!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Tattletale." Anakin whispered.

Padmé, walking out the door, replied, "Anakin, stop, I don't want drool on the couch again!"

Anakin stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan as the door closed.

"CANDY!" Obi-Wan yelled. He began to dance wildly. "CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!"

"Obi-Wan..."

"CANDY! AHAHAHAHAAH! CANDY!"

"Obi-Wan!"

"CANDYCANDYCANDY! HEHEHEHEHE! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDY!!!!"

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin screamed.

"CANDY, ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan turned to face him. "CANDY!!!!"

"You've established this. 20 times, actually." Anakin said boredly.

"Oh. But... we're gonna get candy."

"Not if I don't find a costume, we aren't."

"NOT MY PROBLEM! I'LL JUST GO TRICK-OR TREATING WITH MY HOT SMOKIN WIFE SIRI!"

"Yes?" Siri appeared. "You called?"

"CANDY SIRI! CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. She was dressed as a fairy, with glittery wings and a tutu.

Anakin, meanwhile, lower lip quivering, stared at Obi-Wan. His eyes filled with moisture, and his mouth hung open slightly. "But... but but... we ALWAYS go trick-or-treating TOGETHER!" Anakin then ran out of the room sobbing.

Siri looked alarmed. "Geesh, Obi-Wan, what did you do?"

"I called him fat." Obi-Wan said. "I think. I don't remember."

Siri gestured to the paper bag sitting on the couch. "When are you putting on your costume?"

"Not yet." Obi-Wan replied. "I have to get Yoda settled to pass out the crap to the kids."

"Passing out crap, am I?" Yoda said, as he entered the room. Then he saw the candy bowl. "Better, it would be than this junk." He looked up at Siri, holding the bowl. "How you get so big eating food of this kind?"

Siri shrugged. "Maybe my growth wasn't stunted like yours because I...ummm..."

Obi-Wan put in. "She drank a bunch of milk as a little girl for strong bones and teeth."

Yoda screeched angrily. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRANK GALLONS A DAY I DID! BOUGHT MY OWN BANTHA I DID AND MILKED IT!"

Fuming, he started toward the refresher. "Put on my costume I shall."

Obi-Wan looked at Siri. "He's insane."

"And you're not?"

"I prefer special, Siri."

"Sorry, honey."

Siri fiddled with her fairy belt. "I love belts." Siri had an odd obsession with belts.

"I know. Let's go trick-or-treating now. Where's Anakin?"

"You made him cry, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

As if on cue, Anakin walked into the room. Strangely enough, he looked as if hadn't cried at all.

"What's the dizzle?" Anakin asked, seeing both of his friends staring at him.

"Uhhhh..."

"Anakin, are you okay?"

"YEAH!" Anakin yelled, putting up the rock on sign.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri was panicking. "He's not Anakin! It's an imposter!"

She pulled a shovel out of her pocket. (How'd that fit in there?) She then proceeded to beat Anakin over the head.

Anakin fell to the floor. "Arrrggh... I thought we were like this, man!" He gestured with two fingers coming together.

"Siri..." Obi-Wan started. "I think that is Anakin."

"Oh. Ask him." Siri said.

"Are you Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's what my mommy named me. But you can call me Home Dog if you prefer." Anakin muttered.

"That's him." Obi-Wan said, pulling him up. "Did you decide on a costume, Home Dog?"

"No..." Anakin looked sad. "I can't think of anything."

"Go as yourself." Siri suggested.

"No, that's too scary, Siri! What are you, nuts? He might make the kids pee their pants." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Siri shrugged again, and then grabbed a bag for her candy. "I'm heading out to find Padmé. See you two later."

"BYE!" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin pointed at the brown paper bag. "What's in there?"

"My costume, dummy. And don't even ask... it's a surprise."

"Oh..." Anakin said distantly. "Well then you can't see mine yet either!"

Obi-Wan chuckled loudly. "You mean the one you don't have?"

"Yeah. That one." Anakin said, sitting down and continuing the movie.

Obi-Wan wiped a fake tear. "Aww, you've racked me emotionally, Anakin. I may never recover!"

He sat beside him. Anakin glared at him. "Forget you."

A series of loud noises and muffled noises came from the holoscreen.

"Cool..." Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew to the screen. "Get back here, eyes!" Obi-Wan yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you grow wings! ...seriously, Anakin, what did I miss?"

"That guy just got his gizzards stripped out."

"Awesome!"

Anakin turned off the holovid. "I should be thinking of a costume."

But before either Jedi could say a word, the doorbell rang.

Anakin glanced at the refresher door, behind which, Yoda was still changing.

"What the-..." Obi-Wan yelled. "Darn kids, Yoda's not ready!" He then noticed Yoda had taken the bowl of candy with him. "SITH! Anakin, what am I supposed to give them?"

"I don't know...cough drops?" Anakin replied.

"GREAT IDEA!" Obi-Wan screamed, snatching a bag from the cupboard. He ran to the window, peeking out the curtains.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Anakin asked, from the couch.

"Um. Stay there, Anakin... no wait... you have to hide!"

"Huh?" What's going on?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"What?" Anakin approached and attempted to look out the window, but Obi-Wan blocked him. "Anakin, it's some of those crazy lunatic fan stalkers..."

Anakin suddenly looked extremely angry and frustrated. "I'll take care of it, then."

"Oh no you won't!" Obi-Wan protested. "You'll end up killing them and turning to the Dark Side and I'm not running to Mustafar and kicking your sorry Sith butt until you have to be put into a black breather suit!"

"HOLY SITH" Anakin murmured. "Obi-Wan just let me..."

"NO!" Obi-Wan pushed him back. "Just do as I say and hide! You don't have a costume, they'll recognize you!"

"I'm not your Padawan anymore..."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded.

Anakin sighed and began squeezing himself under the couch, out of view of the door when it was open. It was hard and cramped and full of dust bunnies.

"Dust bunnies?" Anakin questioned the author. "More like dust banthas!"

"OW! DANG IT!" Anakin yelped loudly as Obi-Wan was struggling into his costume. "Anakin! Be quiet!"

"I hit my head for Force's sake!" Anakin huffed.

"Just shut up!" Obi-Wan said, as the doorbell rang again. "Hang on hang on..." he muttered.

"Do I have to stay like this?"

"YES!"

"Whiiiyyyyyyy?"

"Anakin, stop being childish!"

"It's in my nature, I can't help it!"

"Anakin, stop it!"

"Fine... hurry up then, I can hardly breathe."

The doorbell rang a third time. "I'm COMING!" And he ran to the door, yanking it open.

The children outside yelled the standard, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Hey kids..." Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "Thanks for being very patient...cough cough."

That made him think of the cough drops, which he held in his hand. Feeling bad, he grabbed a bag of candy he happened to notice sitting on a table nearby.

"Nice costumes." He observed. "What are you supposed to be?"

The first kid, a blond-haired boy, announced. "Duh. We're JEDIS!"

"Riiggghht." Obi-Wan said. "Okay."

Other kid asked him, "Do you know if any real Jedi live here? I read on a web page that some Jedi are rumored to live here."

"Well, aren't you the cutest smartest little cyber-geek... I mean..." Obi-Wan corrected himself, "No Jedi live near me. So are you gonna tell me which Jedi you are dressed as?"

The blond-haired one said proudly. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued. "Are you sure Obi-Wan wears ballerina slippers?"

Anakin laughed from under the couch.

The kid looked flustered. "Well... no... I ...I... I just like ballet!" He started crying and ran off.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to care. "So, what about the rest of you?"

"I'm Yoda." The cyber geek told him.

"No you're not." Obi-Wan said.

"YES I AM!" he yelled.

"If you were Yoda, you would have said _Yoda I am_." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Just give us candy already, Batman." The kid said, eyeing Obi-Wan's costume.

Obi-Wan looked down at his Darth Vader outfit, astonished. "I'm not BATMAN!"

"Well, Batwoman, then."

The kid ran away as Obi-Wan raised a gloved fist. "Why you little-..."

"Oh. I get it." One of the remaining kids said. "You're a Sith Lord."

"Yep, sure am." Obi-Wan said, pleased. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Kit Fisto." The kid said slowly.

"Uh huh. I definitely see that. Kids these days..."

"Are you gonna give us candy or not?" another kid, who looked very aggravated, asked.

"Slow down there, Sparky!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I aint Sparky, I'm Anakin Skywalker!" The kid yelled.

Anakin squirmed audibly under the couch.

Obi-Wan's eyes went as big as Death Stars. "Anakin, huh? Okay, first of all, that lightsaber is purple. Second of all, that is Obi-Wan's tunic. Anakin's is black. Third, Anakin does NOT have horns. And finally... Anakin HAS TWO eyes."

Anakin began to laugh, inhaling the dust banthas.

The child, like his companion, burst into tears. "Well, maybe I'm CYCLOPS ANAKIN!!"

And he ran off.

The last kid remaining looked up at Obi-Wan. "Geesh you're a funny little man. How do you know so much?"

"Oh, I'm just smart."

"Well, do I get candy?"

"No."

"WHYYYYYY?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said, "Because Kit Fisto is green, not pink. And those are Anakin's signature brown trousers. That's Obi-Wan's cloak... and that is a stick not a lightsaber."

"Hmph. Prove it Smarty-PANTS!"

"Kid, you are not getting any of this candy, so clear out!"

The kid looked very upset. "I knew I shouldn't have dressed as Kit. I wanted to be my favorite Jedi dude..."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.

"Obi-Wan. He's so cool."

"Yeah he is... I mean... whatever." Obi-Wan replied.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Not exactly." Obi-Wan said, starting to get nervous.

Anakin sighed loudly, which turned into a cough.

"What was that?" The kid asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan said, flustered. "Oh that! That was just my...uhhh...dog."

"WOOF!" Anakin said.

"Oh." But he didn't looked like he believed Obi-Wan.

Desperate, Obi-Wan said. "Here, take some candy, I like Obi-Wan too."

"Really?"

"Sure, here."

But then, it happened. Muffled yells and a loud crunch were heard behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shut the door behind him, in the face of Yoda, who was very confused.

The child looked even more suspicious.

"Sorry about...uhhh... my dog... he's really a good boy, but sometimes he's naughty."

"I have a dog named Fluffy who pees all over the rug."

"Oh... Anakin doesn't do that."

"Anakin?" The kid asked. Obi-Wan froze. _Crap!_

"That's cool that you named him after that Jedi." The child said. Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

"You know the kid that dressed like Yoda? He said he thought Obi-Wan lived here..."

"He's doesn't." Obi-Wan said truthfully.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out. I don't think the real Obi-Wan would dress in a costume that made him look like Batwoman!" he teased.

"HEY! Darth Vader!"

"Whatever." And the kid departed.

Obi-Wan hurriedly opened the door, dumping the candy into Yoda's already filled bucket as he passed the small green Jedi who was dressed as a baby.

He wanted to see what Anakin had gotten himself into, ready to reproach him fro almost blowing their cover.

He was surprised to find Clone Commander Cody and Jabba the Hutt sitting around in costume.

"HOW THE FREAK DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?"

Cody shrugged. He was dressed as Elmo from Sesame Street.

Jabba didn't move.

"Where's Anakin? He was just under that couch..." Obi-Wan asked.

"HOHOHO!" Jabba laughed.

"It's Halloween, not Christmas you dumb blob!" Cody yelled.

Obi-Wan peered under the couch. "Oh Force... Jabba get up."

"Ho?"

"GET .UP."

Jabba slid off the couch which was in pieces. Under the rubble, Anakin coughed.

"Anakin! Holy Sith, home dog! Are you okay?" He helped Anakin up for the second time that night.

Anakin was a mess. He was covered in dust and bruises. But he smiled.

"Is anything broken?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"Nah..." Anakin said. "Can we go trick or treating now?"

Cody had left and Jabba was stuck in the doorway, trying to get out.

Obi-Wan gestured at Anakin. "You still don't have a costume!"

"Oh... yeah." Anakin said sadly. Then, he stated. "I might as well spend the night in my room crying my eyes out."

"NO! then we'd have to put your eyes in a bowl and take you to the doctor." Obi-Wan admonished him.

"It's all your fault. You made me hide and get smashed when I could have been getting a costume!"

Obi-Wan, who was now looking through the drawers for some scissors to cut off a thread hanging from his costume, glared at him. "It was for your own good! You would have killed those kids!"

"Right..." Anakin said sarcastically. "I would NEVER kill kids, Obi-Wan."

"Shut up, Anakin, you know I'm right!" Obi-Wan retorted, chucking a tube of paint he found in the drawers at Anakin.

Turns out, it was open, and it splattered all over him.

Soon, Anakin was nearly on top of Obi-Wan. "Now look WHAT YOU DID! YOU GOT RED PAIN ALL OVER ME!"

"DON'T YOU MEAN PAINT?" Obi-Wan asked as he threw a couple punches at Anakin.

Anakin kicked Obi-Wan and replied. "YEAH! BUT THE AUTHOR MADE A TYPO AND ACCIDENTALLY TYPED PAIN! WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE IN RIGHT NOW!"

26 punches, 18 kicks, and about one minute later, the two Jedi stood breathlessly sending each other glowers.

Anakin looked even worse than he had, and Obi-Wan's Darth Vader mask was askew on his face, and if he were to walk, he'd limp slightly.

"Anakinnnnnnnnn...I think you broke my leg."

"Did not. You would be crying if I had."

Obi-Wan stuck out his tongue at Anakin. Then he froze. "Why are we being so immature?"

Anakin shrugged. "It's fun?"

"Besides that! Trick or treat will be over by the time we get out there at this rate."

Anakin sighed. "You're right. But I don't have a costume!"

"You could be Cyclops Anakin." Obi-Wan teased.

"NO."

"Just an idea." Obi-Wan said innocently. "Anakin... Padmé, Siri, and the kids are probably wondering. Let's just go. You're being yourself for Halloween."

"But..."

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house before he could say more.

Later that evening, Obi-Wan spotted Padmé and Siri standing on the sidewalk waiting for the kids to go up to someone's door.

He ran over, still dragging Anakin. "SIRI! PADME!"

They both looked. It was quite comical, for Padmé's mouth dropped open at the sight of Anakin and his former Master, and so did Siri's. They looked like twins!

At that moment, Luke and Leia came running toward them...

Luke looked up, for a Halloween scare. There stood Anakin, but he looked absolutely haunting. His eyes were surrounded by bruises, his hair was tousled, and he was covered in what looked like blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed girlishly, grabbing Leia.

"Eww. COOTIES!" Leia shrieked.

And then, a youngling form the Temple ran up to Obi-Wan, recognizing him. "MASTER KENOBI! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Then the child seemed to notice Anakin standing there.

"Hello there, my little friend." Obi-Wan said. "Say hello to Master Skywalker and his family and my wife Siri."

"Master Skywalker..." he murmured, eyeing Anakin. "Ohhh! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO???!!!!!" He ran off, peeing his Jedi robes.

Anakin looked confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry about it Anakin." Obi-Wan said, snatching up the kid's candy bag that had fallen to the ground during his panicked escape. "Hehehehehehe...candycandycandycandycandycandy candycandycandy!" He whispered.

After another half hour, the group returned home, Luke and Leia's arms laden with bags of candy.

Anakin washed off the red paint and sat on the couch, turning on a less scary Halloween movie for the kids.

As the children munched, Obi-Wan and Siri retreated into the kitchen, where Siri planned to make pumpkin cookies.

Padmé sat next to Anakin, applying bacta to his scrapes from Jabba and Obi-Wan.

"What a night huh?" she asked him.

"Mmmm." Anakin answered.

"Daddy." Leia piped up. "I got a ton of candy!"

"Good for you, my little princess." Anakin answered warmly.

Luke looked up. "You scared me Daddy."

"You scared me too, vampire boy."

Padmé finished fussing over Anakin and sunk into the couch, watching the movie with the kids and... Anakin had gotten up... vanished.

Anakin snuck out of the room, heading for the table, grabbed the candy bag dresser and ran out to his and Padmé's bedroom, stuffing himself with candy.

"Trick or treat... smell my feet...gimme something good to eat... if you don't... I don't care... I'll pull down your underwear." Padmé sang happily, entering their room later on to find Anakin lying in bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... for now."

But then, an agonized wail sounded from down the hall. Then: "ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Anakin looked up at his wife. "Now I'm not."

**Happy Halloween to everyone! passes out candy to reviewers**


End file.
